poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rallying the students
This is how rallying the students goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. at the Bakery cafe Thomas: And... can I get mine with extra coal? Chef Hatchet (EG): Coal? Ryan F-Freeman: I'll have two Cherry bake wells, please. is given it Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. Thomas: Uh, scratch what I said. However you make it is fine. it, turns then bumps into the girl with purple hair again Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Jenna. Nice to see you. Thomas: EG plotline, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope you stop bumping into her like that. Where's Adagio? hears Adagio whistle and turns to see her Rigby: Ryan! Over here! goes to join them Jenna: Oh! We've got to stop bumping into each other like this. Thomas: You know me! Always trying to make a big splash around here. 'Cause my drink kinda splashed... on the ground! laughter I'm gonna go over there now. joins his new human friends Ryan F-Freeman: So, Thomas. How is Jenna? Thomas: Great. Crash Bandicoot: At least you're back in your body, Ryan.his drink James (EG): Don't even think about it! Matau T. Monkey: Ok, James.James a cake Here you are. James (EG): I was talking to Thomas. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm happy to have my body back.Adagio a Cherry Bake well Here you go, Adagio. James (EG): It's nice of you, Ryan. throat You're already trying to get his crown. Who knows what Timothy would do if you ended up getting his ex-girlfriend too? Rigby: Did you say Ex-girlfriend? Thomas: He did. Mordecai: Who? Sonata Dusk or Sunset Shimmer? Thomas: He meant that girl. to Jenna Sonata Dusk: Oh. Jenna. I really liked these treats. Henry (EG): Jenna broke up with Timothy a year ago. Cody Fairbrother: So. Who's Timothy's girlfriend now? Thomas: Sunset. Adagio Dazzle: Oh. We know all about Sunset Shimmer, Thomas. She's got a reputation at Canterlot High. Thomas: We know. Jenna go past Rigby: I thought Sunset was a villain here. Thomas: Not anymore. Mordecai: Wow! What band is Sunset in, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: The Rainbooms, Mordicai. Edward (EG): Anyways, his throat I still can't believe he hasn't done anything horrible to her yet. Sir Daniel Fortesque: He's being nice to Sunset, Edward. Edward (EG): I was talking about Jenna. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Oh yeah. At least Jenna didn't notice Ryan's with the Dazzlings. Right? nods Rigby: How's that treat Ryan gave you, Adagio? Adagio Dazzle: It's so nice, Rigby. It's has a cherry on it. And it matches the color of my pendant. Thomas: You do have a way around girls, Rigby. Anywho. How can I get votes from the other students? Ryan F-Freeman: Same here. James (EG): I GOT IT!! Thomas: What is it? Ryan F-Freeman: Remember how Rarity give Twilight and the others some accessories? James (EG): Well, I just had the exact same idea. on a Transformer costume made from cardboard Ryan F-Freeman: I got it covered, James.on some Canterlot Wondercolts accessories James (EG): Nice, Ryan. You and my girlfriend have got the same idea as me. his throat to say Rarity's line I remember the freshman's fair and I know a way for everyone to show their school sprit. We are going to do what Twilight and our girlfriends did. You know, Go Canterlot Wondercolts! laughter I mean the lot of us are obviously different, but deep down inside, we're Canterlot Wondercolts! Timothy's the one that divided us, Ryan and Thomas are the ones who Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer